


Dreams Come True

by Kitkatzgr8



Series: Beneath The Ink [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And I honestly love it so much, And it's honestly crap, And the jumpscares don't kill me every time for some reason?, And then I wait for a good idea, Bendy is different, But Bendy..., Gen, I decided to see what all the hype about 'Bendy and the Ink Machine' was three days ago, I hate jumpscares and stuff, I should probably stop the tags now, I usually hate horror games y'know?, I usually wait a couple months so I'm sure I got all the character's personalities down correctly, I'm writing this based off of three days of knowlege, Inked Bendy is scary as heck tho, It has a great storyline, My standards are so low right now, This is written as of Chapters 1 and 2 being released, Wow, Writing fanfiction about it, and here i am, but nope, honestly, idk why i wrote it, just wow, yeah....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: ~"Boris?"The wolf-like toon cocked his head to the side. There was a moment of silence, and then he spoke."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..."~In which Henry learns why Boris is alive now, why Joey sent the note, and how sick the plan of the creator really is.Based on theory by Random_Fangirl_Error on Reddit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally discovered the amazingness of 'Bendy and the Ink Machine' 3 days ago and I'm already obsessed. Anyway, it took me two months of listening to 'Hamilton' to finally give me enough information to make a decent fic idea, and here I am trying to turn out a Bendy fic with three day's worth of info. Ummm... yeah, hope this is okay. This is one of my two takes of what happens after Boris shows up. All credit to Random_Fangirl_Error on Reddit for the theory, I just added my own little ideas here and there to build off of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Boris?"

The wolf-like toon looked up at Henry with a blank expression. "Boris, it's you..." The relief that had filled Henry at seeing the familiar toon began to fade as Boris continued to stare at him, and a sense of panic began to set in as he realized that the wolf too might want to kill him. Slowly taking a step back, he began to make his way away from the creature when Boris finally spoke. 

"Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." 

Ignoring the slight recognition that tugged at the back of his brain at those words, Henry kept his eyes on the toon as he continued to back up. "Yeah, I'm Henry... I animated you, so maybe that's-" 

"Henry," Boris mumbled in that familiar voice. "Henry... Henry! That's right! Henry!" The wolf took a step towards him, and Henry quickly took another step back. "I'm so sorry Henry! I don't know... something wasn't right... I didn't mean to try and sacrifice you... I wanted to be free, Henry, don't you see? The inky abyss I called a body that I was trapped in, I thought..." The toon laughed bitterly, and Henry couldn't help but give him a curious glance. This was extremely out of character for the always-cheerful Boris the he used to animate. Then again, the demonic Bendy that was set on killing him didn't exactly fit the happy-go-lucky nature of the prankster, either. "I thought..." Boris continued, "...if I pleased the creator, I would be saved. I would be back to normal." 

"Creator? But I was the one who created y..." It took a moment, but as the words sunk in, Henry's eyes widened. "S-S..." Henry could barely choke out an answer as his brain finally connected everything. The familiar voice, the talk about being saved, the mention of escaping the ink...

"Sammy?" he finally sputtered.

There was a pause.

"We need to get you out of here before the same thing happens to you," he said to Henry, avoiding his gaze as he stepped further into the room and began looking around for an exit. "It's too late for me, but..."

"Sammy? But you..." Henry backed into the wall, his head hitting the rotting wood and sending out a flare of pain from where he had been knocked out hours... days?... minutes?... before. "You died... I heard you over the speakers... and Boris was-" Henry trailed off, then his head snapped up to glare at the taller figure. "You tried to kill me, Lawrence!" 

The toon finally locked eyes with him, then sighed, ears drooping as he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Henry. I know we were never on the best terms-"

"You just tried to sacrifice me to a demented version of one of the cartoons I helped animate! So yeah, I'm sorry if that doesn't make us 'friends' in my book!" 

"... I know, and I know there's no way that I'll be able to earn that trust back... My mind... you have to understand, I wanted to avoid it... I spent weeks trapped here, and that... it did something to me... All the water I could find was inky and I could just... feel him inside me... He did something to the ink, Henry, and he controls it... Even after I shut down the machine, the ink surrounded me... so much ink... driving me mad.... to worshiping the cartoon I used to write music for in an effort to be spared from this fate, doing whatever he said to do..." He looked back up at Henry, inky tears trailing their way down his white cheeks. "There's no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry, but my mind is clear now and you have to trust me when I say that it's not safe for you here."

"Oh, wow, really, are you sure? Satanic sacrificial rituals of which I am the sacrifice of to a somehow possessed cartoon character that I created isn't-"

"H-Henry, we don't have time for sarcasm, and I'm sorry I did what I did, but..." Sammy said nervously, glancing around them with his Pac-Man cut eyes. "He's going to be here any minute, a-and-"

"And what, Boris? Oh please, go on, I wouldn't want to interrupt," a chilling voice echoed around the room. Something stung Henry's cheek, and when he reached up to touch it, his hand came away spotted with ink. More ink droplets rained from the ceiling, and Henry grabbed the closest object he could find, holding the can of bacon soup firmly in his hand as he looked around anxiously.

Henry heard Boris... Sammy... whatever his name was now, mutter something that seemed to be garbled out by various cartoony noises. He was given an idea of the nature of what the toon said by the sudden "#@*!&!?" that ink droplets flew up to form above his head. They remained that way, occasionally switching to form more combinations of the same symbols as whatever he was saying was drowned out by honking horns and slide whistles, then falling back down and melding seamlessly into Boris's body.

Henry would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified.

"Why do you keep running away from your best pal, Henry?" the voice said from behind Henry, and he whirled around to see a shape forming in a puddle of ink. Before he could think, he chucked the soup can at the inky figure. The can hit the blob, slowly being enveloped by the ink until all that was visible was the trademark devil's smiling face slowly disappearing into the blackness. A low chuckle echoed around the room as the figure rose higher and higher out of the puddle.

Henry stood there for a second, waiting for it to form completely before remembering that the form in front of him was the fully formed figure. The demonic, stretched out, ink-dripping version of the lovable 'Dancing Demon' he had come to know through years of animation still freaked him out, even though he should have been used to the disfiguration after all of this. "You know, I would wonder why you called me your 'best pal' since you've tried to kill me multiple times, but honestly, I'm just wondering why Sammy, Boris, whatever, is actually looking like he's supposed to why you just... don't," he found himself saying absentmindedly, a sense of numbness falling over him as he realized that this was it. There was no escape. He was tired, old, and nobody would bother looking for him. Bendy had him in his inky clutches. He was going to die.

Bendy continued to stare at Henry, which still felt unnerving even though his eyes weren't visible, his already wide smile seeming to widen. Then he began to laugh. "Henry, Henry, Henry, oh how I've missed you! Thirty years is really too long for close friends to be apart! Why did you even leave in the first place? And to answer your question, there must be a test sketch before the true masterpieces begin, you of all people should know that. Didn't Alice go through 24 changes before she became the character we began to use?" Something was picking at the back of Henry's brain, much as when he had been trying to recognize Sammy's voice. 

"Don't call my your friend. I don't know why I agreed to meet Joey here, I don't know how you're alive, I don't know why you referred yourself as a 'test sketch,' I don't know why I turned on that stupid ink machine in the first place, I don't know why Sammy and Boris were both dead but are now seemingly one person, and I don't know why you want to kill me, but I at least deserve an explanation before I die! So-" he pulled up a crate and sat on it, trying to seem nonchalant rather than reveal that his tired legs would give out under him if he had to stand much longer, "-Explain."

Bendy laughed again, taking a step closer as Henry tried not to flinch. "Kill you? Kill you? Henry, pal, why would I kill you? You have so much talent, talent worth more than a dead-end job at a studio that had to close prematurely! Kill you? I brought you here to do the exact opposite!"

"Is this because I created you and left the studio? Is that what this is all about?" Henry suggested, trying to keep his face impassive and hide the rising fear that threatened to spill out. "Because that's-" 

"Created... me?" Bendy broke into another laughing fit while Sammy fidgeted nervously next to Henry.

"Henry..." he said quietly, but Henry had just caught onto another idea and quickly cut him off. 

"Oh... oh of course, I may have animated you in the past, but... Joey is the one that did this to you, isn't he? The one who made you real, the one who messed you up. When I saw, well, what I assumed was just a model of Boris upstairs, I knew something had gone wrong with Joey, but... I didn't expect this level of sickness..." He paused again, then looked at the wolf toon. "Wait, so was that-"

Sammy shook his head. "No, that wasn't me. It's hard to explain, but Henry, he-" 

"Look, Bendy, I'm sorry," Henry continued, turning back and looking at the figure of Bendy standing in front of him, speaking faster as he realized that if he explained this right, he might not be killed after all. "I didn't know Joey was bringing the cartoons to life; you have to believe me. I always stayed away from that Satanic stuff he had an interest in, I swear! I promise that I never would have wished this for you." Bendy continued to look at Henry with an amused smile. "So, please, pal, for old time's sake-"

"Henry!" Sammy finally cut the man off. "He's not who you think he is..." he whispered. 

"What do you mean? This is obviously an... albeit, very deformed form of Bendy, but he's still Bendy nontheless. I mean, look at you, you're..." Henry trailed off as he gestured at Sammy, and then his eyes widened. "You... y-you were a person..." he stuttered, the mask of calm that he had held up throughout this nightmare finally cracking and falling away as he finally hit upon the truth. "...a-and now y-you're Boris s-somehow... So B-Bendy is... w-was..."

"Ah, Henry, still so smart even in your old age. Though I must admit, you're a little slow," Bendy said in what could almost be considered a teasing tone. "But could you really forget your pal? I thought those nights spent in the studio drawing cartoons together formed an unbreakable bond!"

"Joey..." Henry breathed. 

"-is a man whom no longer exists. I am Bendy now," said Joey Drew, cutting Henry off.

"Joey, this needs to stop. You need help, serious help. Turning people into cartoon characters through... what, drowing them in some Satanic enhanced ink?" Slowly rising from the crate and stepping back, wishing desperately that he had his axe again, he lifted his foot again only to find it stuck to the floor. "What the-" A sticky coldness made its way up his legs, seeping through his pants, chilling and staining his skin as the ink immobilized his legs, moving up his torso until his arms were immobilized as well. 

"Henry-" Sammy jumped forward instinctively to try to free him, only to be stopped by a Searcher springing up from the ink-covered floor. 

"Can't have ya leavin', Henry," Joey said, running a gloved finger along Henry's jawline. "You're gonna be the star. More important than... well, not more important than me. What's the show without Bendy? But you'll do so perfectly..."

"Y-you're turning people... You kill them and... you..." he turned to look at Sammy, who nodded sadly, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before looking back down at his feet. "That's why you're..."

"Inviting the old employees to the studio? Yes! You're catching on! Though I wouldn't use the phrase 'kill,' as I really am doing the opposite. No worries, though," he added quickly. "You'll look so perfect. Not like me, though I'll get around to fixing my body later. Kinda hard to fit a 6-foot man into a 3-foot tall character, as you can probably imagine," he said with a chuckle. "But I'll work out all the kinks later."

"But... why Jo..." Henry saw the smile on Joey's face twitch slightly in anger at the name, and he quickly changed the word halfway through. "...Bendy... Why? So you're just going to turn me into an ink monster, one of your Searchers or-"

Joey chuckled. "You? One of my minions? Oh no, not you. You're going to be right by my side, pal."

A horrified look crossed Henry's face as he glanced over at the Searcher next to Sammy. "J-Joey, why are there so many S-Searchers? Are they j-just ink f-formations that you..."

Joey just smiled. "I don't particularly like it when people come check out the studio uninvited. At least they have some purpose." 

Henry's face went white as he thought back on all the Searchers he had cut through with his axe without a second thought. "I... I... they were..." 

"Picture it," the Bendyfied Joey Drew said excitedly, ignoring Henry and waving a misshapen glove through the air. "Forever Alive. Immortalized. Cartoons never die. Think of it, we'd bring animation to the limit. Living cartoon characters! Bringing the characters off the screen! We'd beat that wretched mouse, we'd crush all of the animators that don't deserve what they have. We had such good concepts... we had such talented animators... Cartoons these days, they're boring, bland, predictable. The art of animation is gone, Henry. We could bring back the art, and we could bring it to a whole new level." 

Henry gritted his teeth and jerking back and forth in an attempt to escape the ink encasing his lower body as he suddenly realized what this all meant. He could have been fine with death; he would even accept it at this point. But being brought back after being brutally murdered, and then being forced to live in an ink corpse under the control of a mutilated image of one of his creations? "I would pity you, but this is disturbing on a whole new level, you sick son of a-"

"Ah ah ah!" Joey said, wagging his finger at Henry, who was cut off by the ink that had now encased his mouth. He was still grinning as he had been through the entire conversation. "No swearing! This is a family-friendly show we're going to put on here."

Bending down to look at Henry at eye-level, well, as eye-level as one can be with seemingly no eyes, his creepy grin seemed to stretch even wider. "Y'know, I really owe ya one, Henry. After the whole, well, me fiasco," he said, gesturing at his deformed body, "I didn't have enough energy to gather my form together. I had to resort to using ink puddles to get around. And even then, they almost were all dried up. But once you turned it back on and gave me a fresh flow of ink..." He laughed. "Now, isn't this going to be fun? I have the perfect character for you, y'know. I spent weeks on the designs for you, and I know you're going to love it! You're not part of the original gang, but you'll fit in perfectly!"

Henry had stopped struggling, breathing heavily through his nose as tried to catch his breath while his mouth was still filled with ink. His head hung tiredly, and he shook his head before looking up at the distorted face of the character he had once helped create with the person who now was the said character.

"Oh, don't give me that look! You've seen the new Sammy, right?" With a stained white glove, Joey gestured to the figure of Boris that still stood next to them. "Doesn't he look great? As good as you used to draw him! Took me a while to get him right, but I got it eventually. See, since my first attempt failed, I tried from a different angle. I believe you saw my last failed attempt upstairs. Didn't realize how the toons would act without a human soul to base it on, so I had to dismantle old Boris and see what was sticking up the works before I was provided with our old music director. It works out perfectly, y'know? The blood sacrifice required for the real magic to happen provided by the one who will benefit! Now, Boris, I trust you know how to prep for the procedure?"

Sammy looked up from the floor, black ink trails still pouring from his eyes. Slowly, he nodded. "Good. Make sure he's inked completely, inside and out! I worked hard on this one and I don't want anything to go wrong. And I'm expecting no funny business." With a snap, four more ink searchers burst from the ink around Joey and went to stand at Sammy's side. "One misstep, and... well, I assure you, there are many things worse than death," he said with another chuckle. "I'll need to stop by my office really fast. I just have some... ah, paperwork, I need to finish right now, otherwise I would come and watch the fun. But..." With another snap, the ink released its grip on Henry's body, who promptly collapsed on the floor and began coughing up the black liquid. "I'll be down as soon as he's prepped." 

"Joey... please... not this... nobody deserves this... please don't... anything... I'll do anything... please don't... keep me... in this nightmare..." Henry wheezed from his position on the floor.

"Dreams come true," Joey whispered. "Didn't you see the wall? Doesn't matter if it's a nightmare, it's still a dream nonetheless. My dream, soon to be yours. See you in a while!" he said in a singsong voice, slowly melting into the ink puddle on the floor. "Hopefully, by the time we're finished, we'll be having someone else come visit us! I'll be down in a bit to animate ya. Now, remember, Boris, follow my instrctions, or you will regret it. My searchers will accompany you to ensure everything goes to plan. One wrong move-" He ran a misshapen glove over his neck, still grinning. "Not to worry, Henry. It doesn't hurt too much! Ta-ta!"

"What do you... mean... someone else... oh gosh no... not others... JOEY NO YOU CAN'T DO TH-"

There was a low chuckle, and then all that was left was the unmoving puddle on the floor.

****************************

Bendy slumped down in the chair behind his old desk just as the screaming started. The smile still remaining on his face, he massaged his inky temples and sighed. If only his friend could see what was really going on. That he was paying back the people that had worked by his side by forever memorializing them into the cartoons that they loved. As far as he was concerned, there was no better fate than the once he was giving his closest friend. The one Henry deserved. He had been sad to see his talent leave his failing company, but now...

Now, his talent would last forever.

"Dreams do come true," he said under his breath, thinking back on one of the songs that had been used in one of their most popular episodes. Humming when he forgot the words, he shuffled through the papers littering his desk. 

Dreams come true  
Yes, they do  
If you believe  
And you don't leave  
Your dreams behind  
To rot in time

Don't give up  
For if you do  
Your dreams will die  
And so will...

As he continued singing to himself, he thought of the success of the future they would all have together. Once everyone was there, once all of the designs were perfect...

Absentmindedly wiping at the running ink that covered his eyes, somewhat obstructing his vision, he went over Henry's, well, now Nolan's design. Nolan the panda, he had to admit, had a nice ring to it. He'd be a great addition to the show. "Don't have a #%€@$* panda on your team, do ya Mickey?" he mumbled to himself as he added the finishing touch to the design. Then, as an afterthought, he added a black tie against the white spot on his body, much like the black tie Henry used to wear with his white suit back in their animating days. And then he was finished. A lovable, unique character, one that would've been easy to animate with the circular shapes that formed it, yet not so made up of shapes that one couldn't tell what it was. "Perfect," he whispered. Henry would be proud. His major flaw that Henry used to have to help him curb was that he made his characters too detailed. But this design... "Perfect," he whispered to himself again. 

But, now, he was getting ahead of himself. Sam- well, Boris already knew what to do to get Henry ready. In fact, he thought as he listened to the ink machine switch to high pressure, he must almost be ready. He's better make this quick, then. Pulling a yellowed piece of paper closer to him, he used one of his misshapen fingers to dictate out his next letter, the third of the dozen he would write. Now he needed to focus on the last piece of the original trio.

After he finished writing, he stood up and took a deep breath. Exchanging the note for Henry's designs, he attempted to wipe the ink out of his eyes again and headed towards the door, leaving the yellowed paper on his desk to be delivered later. 

"Dearest Susie,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on those old cartoons together. Time really slips away, doesn't it? You really were the best voice actor we had; you and Alice would have gone places if not for the unforeseen circumstances that forced SillyVision to put down their pens forever.

If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.

Your old pal, Joey Drew"


	2. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Um... yeah, this isn't a chapter, if you couldn't tell. But it does happen to be about a chapter. Specifically, Chapter 3. Hopefully you know what Chapter 3 I'm referring to, because if not, idk why you're here. I think you took a wrong turn at Supernatural or something, sorry. 

Anyway, I kinda had this idea, like, 2 days ago that I've been mulling over during school because there's literally nothing else to do. I was trying to determine whether people would hate, like, or just not care, which is stupid since this isn't even a good idea, but I finally decided on the "they just won't care" option... and then decided to continue on with the idea because I have no life. But, like, it sounded cool to me, so...

So, like, I was thinking, what if y'all played chapter 3? 

"But KitKat!" the two people reading this because they're bored might be saying. "Of course I'm going to play Chapter 3! Or at least watch a Let's Play!" Well, yeah, I assumed that, since everyone in the fandom is super excited to figure out what the heck is going on, but...

Would it be too weird to say "Hey guys, what if you posted your own Let's Play on YouTube or something?" 

"But KitKat!" the one person still reading for absolutely no reason must be thinking. "I don't even know you! Nor do I care to! Leave me alone, you creep!" To which my answer is... yeah... the more I think about it, this just sounds like a creepy stalker request. But I'm gonna continue confidentially so I seem like I know what the heck I'm doing. 

Cuz, like... idk, I just wanna get to know more of you BATIM fans, along with the people that actually read my stuff, if that makes sense? Because people don't like BATIM or my writing in real life. Plus... I'll admit it, I'm a sucker for Let's Plays; I can never get enough of them. And, based on some of the comments you've posted on here, your commentary is golden. 

So... like... is that too weird? I'm sorry if it's too weird. You can write me off as a stalker and never touch my fanfics again if you want to. But... idk, I think this could be cool. Plus, I mean, everyone's wanted to try to be a YouTuber for at least one second of their life, let's admit it. So, here's your chance with a definite audience of at least one person, because if someone actually does this, I will definitely watch it. 

So, hey, if you wanna do this, or if you already have a gaming channel and you want another view, like, comment, and maybe a subscribe depending on how boss you are, then shoot me a comment on the comment section! I honestly don't even care if you've even read my fic. I just want to meet a couple more BATIM fans since I know maybe 2 people in real life that show even a slight interest in it. 

Idk, this is just a weird idea. My bro wanted to record me playing Chapter 3 because my nonstop screaming and nervously talking about nothing in an attempt to calm myself down is apparently funny to him, and then I was just like "Hey, I bet everyone has funny reactions to jumpscares and stuff!" And thus this idea was born. So....

Yeah, I'm weird and have stupid ideas. Nothing new. But... yeah, I'm excited for Chapter 3!! Can't believe it comes out in a month!!! And that trailer was AMAZING!!! The cartoon was a great touch (BUTWHOTHEFRICKWASTHATSHADOW) and the clips from the game (AHHHH INK BOI GOT FASTTTT) 

Um... yeah... I could rant on about how much I love that trailer and the game itself, but I won't subject you to that. Again, sorry if I come off as a creep, I swear I'm not. 

Ughhh I swear this seemed like a good idea when I had it.... Welp I spent a good 5 minutes typing this up so I might as well post it and delete it later. Uh... yeah, have a great day tho!!! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what do ya guys think? That Boris scene at the end of chapter 2 got me thinking, and this was the better of the two ideas I came up with. Ummm... did I do okay? Did I make any mistakes about the canon game? Please let me know what you think! And, if you have a favorite theory or have your own idea, what do you think is going to have in chapter 3? Thanks for reading!


End file.
